Glitches
A Glitch is a simple oversight by the developers, either allowing to do things not intended or causing a game to break. Also known as a "Bug". Savegame Corruption (All versions?) Missing reliable facts. Save Stall (All versions?) Freedom Wars is a game which saves a lot, most notably during Factory Farming when starting a factory or taking an item from a factory. Sometimes, for unknown reasons, the game takes much longer to save then normal. Accessing a factory to get the finished items from during a save, will cause the game to stall until the game was saved properly. It even will cut out the music silent for 1-2 seconds. Solutions: Backup your savegame first! If you own PSN+, upload the savegame into the cloud regardless of copy. *(Digital Copy) Reinstall Freedom Wars on the PSVita by redownloading it. *(Retail) Use CMA to copy the FW App to the PC (along with the Save). Delete it from the PSVita. Copy it back to the Vita. Restoring the database (using the Safe Mode of the PSVita) will not fix this problem. This glitch may be a foreshadowing of savegame corruption. Bite of Death Not technically a glitch, but something to know. This happens when a Ramosa-Type takes you gently in his mouth. Usually you can free yourself be repeatedly tapping the Circle-Button. But, if your health drops to 0, this is not possibly anymore. The game takes the control away from you, until the T-Type lets you off and you are revived again. This will take a while, as the T-Type will carry you around like a kitten, this can take up to 1 Minute in worst cases with no way out. Thorn Attach Misalignment This can happen during a fight against an All-Purpose Biped, this counts for Red Rage as well. Your thorn will be connected visibly to a part of the Abductor, which was cut off already. Game Freeze The game can freeze during CG1-2 Re-Education Operation II. This can be reproduced, but requires Precision and won't work on the first try. *Play the mission as normal. *As soon the Citizen was brought into the RRU, keep waiting until your Accessory stops talking. *As the mission is about to end, press SELECT at the right moment. The game will freeze and play the "Mission Complete"-Theme. While in this State, make a screenshot (PS-Button + Start) and return to the mainmenu. Making a screenshot will lag out the PSVita and the framerate will be reduced. It is advised to reboot the PSVita. Skip Help Trigger Another glitch during CG1-2 Re-Education Operation II. In normal play, entering a room will show a help screen as part of the tutorial. It is possible to bypass two of them to move outside the script. The first Trigger is after the room with the 5 Training Bots. Skipping this trigger will render the Abductor and the Training Bot immobile. Also, the door back to the room with the 5 Training Bots won't be locked. The second Trigger is in the room with the Abductor and a Citizen. Skipping this trigger here has no effect. Floor Snapping (Movement Exploit) Using a Polearm with a "downwards attack after jump" moveset (for example: Holy Lance) can be used to reach higher floors then usual during a jump. Combined with a certain Augmentation, a player reach even higher ledges. Cling to a wall using the Thorn and jump off it. Control yourself to the ledge and press the "Heavy Attack"-Button when you are at the highest point of the jump. Your Character will be raised some units higher then normal and due to misalignments in the Collision Detection your character will snap to the next floor. Floor Collision Detection Some floors are bigger then intended. Standing on an edge will cause the character to "float", although he/she is still standing on the floor. This is most notably in several Cell Garden Parcours, but can happen during normal play. Out of Bounds Missing specifics. Invincibility Occured once to a player. Game patch version is unknown, Region seem to be JP. How this glitch can be reproduced is unclear, however Thorn Gauge and Health bar are both empty and seem to happen, when a player is hit before the second stage of Thorn Charge is about to complete. Video: Duplicating Weapon / Items This glitch causes duplication of weapons and items using factories. *Works in Version 1.22 EU & US, other regions unknown. It is advised not to use this glitch. Keep a backup of your savegame. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Glitches Category:Exploits